This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aromatase inhibitors are being used with increasing frequency for the adjuvant treatment of postmenopausal hormone receptor positive breast cancer secondary to the emerging data demonstrating a benefit in disease free survival among patients receiving an aromatase inhibitor in comparison to tamoxifen. 1-4 The potential impact of the aromatase inhibitors on cognitive function has not been elucidated. The goal of this pilot study is to explore the relationship between treatment with an aromatase inhibitor and objective memory, subjective memory, and functional neuroimaging correlates in postmenopausal women with breast cancer (N=25) in comparison to an age-matched healthy control group not receiving aromatase inhibitor therapy (N=25). In addition, we will explore the relationship between the level of advanced glycation endproducts and baseline cognitive function, as well as the risk of further cognitive decline on aromatase inhibitor therapy.